La princesa y la profecía
by Peronella I
Summary: El reino de los elfos oscuros quiere volver a reinar sobre la tierra, para eso deberán hacer realidad una profecía. Pero en la tierra ya existen diferentes reinos que no concoen la existencia de este pueblo. ¿Cómo van a coincidir estos dos mundos?
1. Default Chapter

LA PRINCESA Y LA PROFECÍA I  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
-¡Alteza! ¿Pero que está haciendo?- decía una mujer de mediana edad con la mano en la cabeza. Era muy difícil educar bien a esa niña, siempre hacía lo que quería. Llevaba un vestido azul de manga larga, en su cabeza llevaba un pañuelo blanco que tapaba sus cabellos castaños que siempre peinaba con un moño.  
  
-Vamos tata, sólo quiero jugar un rato- decía una niña de unos ocho años. Llevaba un vestidito color amarillo, era una chica con el pelo castaño que llevaba suelto y le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de sus hombros. El rasgo más característico de ella eran sus ojos, todos conocían quién era ella por su color verde esmeralda.  
  
-Pero si ya es el momento de que tome sus lecciones- seguía diciendo la señora-. Por favor, hágame caso de una vez...  
  
-Lucy, por favor sólo un ratito más, no me gustan las lecciones... son muy aburridas. ¡No quiero ir!- seguía diciendo lloriqueando la pequeña niña.  
  
-Vamos princesa Sakura- decía ya un poco enfadada Lucy- vamos a ver al profesor, seguro que ya le estará esperando.  
  
La princesa Sakura dejó todos sus juguetes. Se encontraban su la habitación, que estaba llena de juguetes. Su padre, el rey Fujiyata, no se encontraba en esos momentos en el castillo donde ella residía. Ése había sido su hogar desde que ella tuviera uso de razón, su madre había muerto cuando ella era muy pequeña y no podía recordarla. Su padre la pasaba a visitar de tanto en tanto, siempre que tenía algunos momentos libres. Ya hacía cuatro meses que no había vuelto a saber nada de él.  
  
Era una niña bastante traviesa, no le gustaba que nadie le dijera lo que debía hacer. Era amiga de todos los niños del pueblo que se encontraba a la protección del castillo. Siempre encontraba el momento adecuado para salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta e ir con ellos a jugar. También era muy amiga de todos los animales que se encontraban en el bosque, los pajaritos siempre acudían a ella cuando los llamaba.  
  
Era una niña muy feliz, a pesar de su carácter un poco particular, siempre se la veía sonreír y alegraba a todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor. A veces parecía que era mucho mayor de su verdadera edad, y otras veces se comportaba como una niña mucho más pequeña.  
  
Entraron dentro de otra estancia del enorme castillo donde ya se encontraba su profesor. Encima de un escritorio estaba lleno de libros y algunas hojas en blanco. Sakura se resignó, ya no tenía ninguna salida. Al final tendría que acudir a la clase.  
  
-Princesa llega tarde- le reclamó el profesor-. Pero como ya ha llegado podemos empezar, que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para estar aquí.  
  
-Entonces no tiene por qué quedarse- le dijo con cara de angelito la pequeña niña-. ¡Yo le doy permiso para que regrese a su casa!.  
  
-Lo siento su majestad pero ese truco ya no funciona conmigo- le dijo el profesor- así que no lo intente más por favor.  
  
La niña se cruzó de brazos y empezó a bufar. No era justo ella lo que quería era ir a jugar con los juguetes nuevos que le había enviado su padre. Así el profesor empezó a explicarle algo sobre no sabía muy bien el que, la verdad es que después de unos dos minutos ya no le escuchaba. Estaba pensando en que cuando terminara esa aburrida clase iría al jardín a jugar con las flores. Le regalaría un ramo a Lucy, aunque siempre la hacía enfadar la quería mucho. Tal vez también podría escaparse un ratito para ir al pueblo. Empezaba a notar como sus ojos se cerraban sin que pudiera hacer nada en contra de ello.  
  
-¡Princesa!- le dijo el profesor mientras la cogía por los hombros- ¿me escucháis?- dijo un poco molesto mientras veía como ella lentamente abría sus ojos.  
  
-Mmmm- se quejaba la niña- ¿qué hora es?.  
  
-Os habéis quedado dormida mientras le estaba explicando la geografía de este lugar- le dijo el profesor-. De eso ya hace una hora.  
  
-¡Entonces la clase se ha terminado por hoy!- dijo la niña dando palmadas y riendo ¡era libre por fin!.  
  
-Sí señorita, eso me temo- le dijo el profesor- sólo espero que en la clase de mañana me escuchéis durante todo el tiempo.  
  
El señor se levantó, no había manera con esa niña, siempre hacía los mismo. Nunca lo escuchaba. Era la primera princesa a quién había enseñado que pasaba de todo. No sabía si se convertiría en una buena reina cuando le llegara el tiempo, tendría que comentar eso con el rey Fujiyata. Ella necesitaba una educación mucho más estricta.  
  
La niña ya estaba en el jardín tirada en el suelo y escogiendo las flores que encontró más bonitas para hacer ése ramo que había decidido darle a su tata. No se dio cuenta como desde una de las ventanas más altas del castillo había una figura que la observaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Era una mujer con un vestido del mismo color que el lapislázuli, su pelo era de color plateado y muy largo. En su cabeza reposaba una pequeña corona dorada.  
  
-Vaya, parece que mi pequeña está muy alegre hoy- dijo la voz musical de esa mujer-. Sigue así, yo te protejo, no temas por el futuro.  
  
Mientras tanto la niña seguía sin saber nada de lo que estaba comentando esa mujer. Ella era feliz jugando con las flores, la verdad era que no necesitaba mucho para ser feliz. Después de un rato entró corriendo en el castillo gritando el nombre de su tata.  
  
-¡Lucy! ¡Lucy!- decía mientras subía por las escaleras- ¿dónde estás?.  
  
-Estoy aquí alteza- se escuchó la voz de Lucy que salía del cuarto de la niña. Estaba recogiendo todos los juguetes que ella había dejado esparcidos por ahí-. ¿Para que me busca?.  
  
-Toma- le dijo la niña sonriendo mientras le daba el pequeño ramo de flores que había recogido hacía poco- porque te he hecho enfadar hace un rato.  
  
-Ay pequeña- dijo la mujer mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas que le caían de la emoción. Seguro que esta niña era un poco problemática, pero siempre tenía esos detalles que hacía que todos le tuvieran reservado un espacio en su corazón-. Gracias, pero a ver si se porta mejor otro día.  
  
-Yo siempre me porto bien- dijo Sakura mientras ponía su cara de angelito, sabía que con eso todo el mundo le daba la razón.  
  
-Lo que digas princesa- dijo derrotada Lucy, no sabía como siempre caía en la trampa de la niña-. Por cierto, ¿qué ha hecho con ese vestido? Está todo sucio.  
  
-Verás tata yo...- estaba intentando encontrar alguna excusa- ¿Por qué no salimos a pasear un rato?.  
  
-No me ha contestado mi pregunta- le reprochó la señora-. Pero de acuerdo, es imposible tratar de hablar de cosas serias con usted. Está bien pero solo un ratito.  
  
-¡Sí!- gritó la niña mientras se tiraba a los brazos de su tata.  
  
----------  
  
Existen unos habitantes del mundo que nadie tiene en cuenta. Viven bajo tierra y nunca salen a ver la luz del sol. Ellos son los llamados elfos oscuros. Son el residuo de una antigua raza de hombres que vivían en los tiempo antiguos, eran personas rudas y sin corazón, por eso los dioses les condenaron a una vida en la oscuridad. No tenían ningún tipo de contacto con los humanos, es más, los odiaban por tener la vida que ellos soñaban desde hacía tanto tiempo.  
  
Ése era un día muy importante para ellos, el rey y la princesa habían acudido al oráculo para saber cómo podrían romper la maldición que pesaba sobre ellos desde hacía tantos miles de años. Ya era hora de volver a vivir en el exterior. La familia real se caracterizaba por ser más altos que el resto. Su piel era muy blanca y sus orejas ligeramente puntiagudas. Todos se encontraban en su habitual lugar de reunión para hablar sobre las importantes noticias que habían recibido su monarca.  
  
La princesa era excepcional, nadie podía compararse con ella ni en belleza ni en sabiduría. Era una niña de tan sólo diez años y ya había demostrado todo lo que valía. Siempre llevaba vestidos en tonos azules o morados. Su pelo era largo y de un color negro brillante y tenía unos ojos de un color difícil de definir, aunque muchos decían que eran de color morado. Aún siendo tan pequeña, esos ojos mostraban una gran sabiduría, aunque ya se sabe que esa sabiduría puede ser utilizada para hacer el bien o el mal, según dependa el caso. Todos tenían una gran devoción a su princesa.  
  
-Escuchadme- dijo entonces el rey, que era castaño y tenía los ojos marrones- Tenemos la respuesta a nuestras plegarias, el oráculo nos ha informado de que tenemos a nuestro alcance la manera de deshacernos de la maldición.  
  
Todos los elfos aplaudieron ante las palabras de su rey. Lo que más deseaban era volver al mundo de arriba. Durante todos estos años habían ido aumentando el odio que sentían hacia los que se encontraban arriba. Cada vez eran un pueblo más exterminador. Deseaban venganza y la conseguirían. No quedarían impunes por haberse reído así de ellos. Era a ellos a quienes les pertenecía esa tierra.  
  
-Mi hermana la princesa os explicará las palabras que le ha dedicado el oráculo- seguía diciendo el rey.  
  
Con eso, la princesa se levantó y observó a todos sus súbditos, todos esperando las noticias que traía para ellos. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.  
  
-Según me ha dicho el oráculo, sólo hay una forma para poder vivir en el exterior, sin temer a morir bajo los rayos del sol- dijo la princesa-. Tenemos que corromper al humano con el corazón más puro que existe y sacrificarlo a nuestros dioses. Sin duda no es algo fácil.  
  
-Ya lo habéis oído- volvió a tomar la palabra el rey-. Tenemos que investigar para poder encontrar a ese humano. Sin duda eso nos llevará tiempo, ya sabéis que el contacto con esos seres inmundos está totalmente prohibido bajo una pena muy grave.  
  
-Eso es todo, el oráculo ya no me ha comentado nada más- dijo la niña.  
  
-Empezamos nuestra venganza a partir de hoy, por fin seremos libres- éstas palabras del rey fueron muy aplaudidas-. Por cierto hermana... ¿hermana?  
  
La princesa había desaparecido. El monarca puso una mueca de disgusto, esa niña siempre hacía igual. Durante la última semana se iba muchas veces y nadie podía encontrarla. Eso le empezaba a preocupar. Sabía que era una chica muy lista e inteligente y que podía defenderse perfectamente de lo que fuera, aún así no se quedaba tranquilo del todo. Ella era muy independiente, siempre le gustaba hacer las cosas por ella misma.  
  
-Veo que ya se ha ido- dijo-. Ya no hay más que hablar, aquí dejamos el tema por hoy.  
  
Todos volvieron a sus ocupaciones habituales. Aunque parecía imposible, bajo tierra tenían unas espléndidas construcciones, eran unos herreros muy hábiles y aún seguían con las tradiciones antiguas que no habían cambiado.  
  
Ése era un pueblo que buscaba lo mejor para su familia, eran capaces de hacer lo que fuera por su honor, ése era un parámetro muy importante. Sólo podían salir al exterior con la protección de la noche, la luna y las estrellas, pocas veces alguno de ellos de atrevía a salir de la protección de su mundo a oscuras, aunque el sueño de todos ellos era poder vivir otra vez en el exterior.  
  
Entre todos había una excepción: la princesa. Era imprevisible, nunca sabían con que iba a salir. Tenía un carácter muy extraño, imponía respeto a todos y en su mirada se podía leer la gran sabiduría que poseía. A parte de eso, nadie era capaz de saber lo que pasaba por su mente, ella tampoco dejaba que los demás supieran como se sentía realmente.  
  
----------  
  
Un chico estaba saliendo de una gran mina con el pico en su hombro. Él era minero y siempre se quedaba a trabajar hasta que la luna empezaba a asomarse por el firmamento. Tendría unos diez años y se paseaba silbando tranquilamente, como siempre. Con una mano se apartó un poco su pelo castaño que se le había ido a la cara. Era algo alto para su edad y sus ojos dejaban a todos enmudecidos, nunca antes había tenido esos ojos de un color ámbar intenso, nadie en el pueblo sabía de dónde había salido el chico con unos ojos de un color tan extraño para ellos.  
  
Él se paró de repente y dirigió su mirada a un matorral cercano, enseguida al reconocer la situación sus labios se curvaron en una hermosa sonrisa.  
  
-¿Tomoyo?- preguntó el chico acercándose hacia el matorral-. ¿Has venido a cazar algo?.  
  
Al sentirse descubierto, el matorral empezó a moverse y lentamente salió una chica muy bonita. Enseguida había algunos rasgos en ella que hacían darse cuenta que no era una persona como las demás, tenía las orejas puntiagudas y su piel era muy pálida, cosa que contrastaba enormemente con su pelo negro.  
  
-No se como te has dado cuenta de que estaba aquí- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Cómo haces para descubrirme?.  
  
-Pues diría que no es muy normal que un matorral tenga ojos- dijo él riéndose.  
  
-No juegues conmigo Shaoran- dijo ella un poco enfadada- Sabes que odio a los humanos, incluso puede que haya venido a matarte.  
  
-Seguro- dijo él sin abandonar su sonrisa-. Ahora de verdad, ¿qué estás haciendo? Si no recuerdo mal me dijiste que no podías tener contacto con los humanos.  
  
-Sólo he venido a ver a un amigo- dijo ella algo dolida, su expresión de volvió seria, incluso a veces se preguntaba porque siempre iba a verle salir de la mina-. Tranquilo que no me verás más si es lo que quieres. Menor problemas para mí. Mi hermano empieza a preguntarme donde voy por la noche, si me descubren nos matan a los dos.  
  
-No te pongas tan seria, me va bien tener compañía- le dijo él con una mirada algo triste-. La verdad es que sois unas personas muy raras, no consigo entender vuestras leyes, ¿cómo podrían matarte si supieran que somos amigos?.  
  
-Bueno, supongo que matar no, pero el castigo seria muy fuerte. Tenemos prohibido el contacto con los humanos- dijo ella-. Son nuestras leyes desde hace mucho tiempo y no han cambiado. Sabes que eres el único que conoces de nuestra existencia, aunque eso solo fue por un estúpido accidente.  
  
-Aún te quejas de lo que pasó hace una semana, eres imposible- dijo Shaoran recordando-. ¿Querías que te hubiera dejado para que ese lobo hubiera hecho lo que fuera contigo?.  
  
-Pero puedo defenderme sola- dijo ella con mucho orgullo- no necesitaba tu ayuda, ya estaba a punto de acabar con él.  
  
-Lo que digas- dijo él cansado, sabía que no se podía discutir con ella-. Ahora en serio, ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?.  
  
-Pues la verdad es que sí podrías- dijo ella recuperando su expresión neutra que la caracterizaba-. Mira, el oráculo nos ha hecho una profecía para que podamos vivir de nuevo en el exterior. Ya te expliqué que la luz del sol nos mata. Pues la solución es encontrar al humano más puro que existe y corromper su corazón, después de esto lo sacrificamos a nuestros dioses.  
  
-¿La persona con el corazón más puro?- dijo Shaoran un poco extrañado- pero como podrás saber quién es esa persona, la verdad es que eso es muy difícil. Y otra cosa, ¿corromper su corazón?. Eso será verdaderamente algo muy complicado.  
  
-Sí pero es la manera de conseguir nuestro sueño- dijo ella-.  
  
-Ya, y después nos eliminaréis a todos- dijo él mirando como la expresión de ella seguía inmutable- no me equivoco, ¿cierto?.  
  
-No, no te equivocas- dijo ella.  
  
-¿Por qué debería ayudarte entonces?- preguntó él observando a la chica que tenía al lado.  
  
-Como soy la princesa, si conseguimos volver a implantar nuestro reino en el exterior puedo perdonarte a ti y a tu familia- dijo ella intentando convencerle, sabía que eso sería algo difícil-. Además podremos estar más tiempo juntos e incluso puedo darte el honor de ser mi príncipe.  
  
Shaoran se la miró algo desorientado, ¿ser su príncipe? Esa niña era muy extraña. Recordó la primera vez que se conocieron, cuando mató al lobo con su pico ella estuvo a punto de matarle a él para darle las gracias, se tiró encima de él como una fiera. Cuando se calmó le explicó algo sobre ella. Durante la semana que hacía que se conocían se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Se veía como ella necesitaba tener a alguien de su edad, según le había explicado siempre estaba haciendo encargos que le pedía su hermano, siempre pensando en su pueblo. Él también necesitaba alguien con quién hablar, su familia tenía muchos problemas.  
  
Por mucho que le gustara estar con su amiga durante todo el día, también tenía que pensar por los habitantes de su pueblo. No vivía mucha gente, por eso todos se conocían. Lo que le pedía a cambio de eso era algo demasiado fuerte. No era capaz de poner en peligro a todas esas personas sólo para que él y su familia de salvaran.  
  
-Sabes que no puedo aceptar eso, Tomoyo- dijo él después de pensar un rato.  
  
-Has dicho exactamente lo que pensé- dijo ella-. Pero eso es lo único que puedo ofrecerte, nada más. ¿No te gustaría poder estar siempre conmigo?.  
  
-No te lo tomes a mal, pero Tomoyo ¿cómo me dices eso?- dijo él algo extrañado-. Si sólo tenemos diez años, no sé cómo voy a pensar dentro de un tiempo.  
  
Tomoyo se lo miró dolida. Se veía que él no quería estar con ella. No sabía por qué le había ofrecido ser su príncipe, en sólo una semana ella sabía que se había enamorado de él, aunque no lo demostraba. Era una experta a la hora de esconder sus sentimientos cuando quería. Además que existía el problema que él era un humano, su hermano nunca vería esa unión con buenos ojos, ella tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar para que además tuviera que lidiar con ese problema. Era muy cuidadosa para que nadie se diera cuenta que se veía con él. Siempre buscaba alguna excusa por no estar en casa durante la noche. En verdad era una chica mucho más madura de lo que para su edad era normal.  
  
-Si eso es lo que quieres, seremos enemigos a partir de ahora- dijo ella de manera fría-. No volveremos a vernos más como amigos, la próxima vez acabaré con tu vida. Los humanos sois patéticos.  
  
Diciendo esto ella empezó a ir hacia el bosque otra vez para volver a casa, estaba muy enfadada, en este estado solía perder la paciencia muy fácilmente, él la había herido. Tomoyo pensaba que Shaoran también le tenía mucho cariño pero le había demostrado que eso era falso. Estaba decidida a hacer lo que había dicho anteriormente. Si hablaba a su hermano sobre ese humano que la había visto seguro que no tardaría mucho en ir para matarle. Eso sería lo que haría, su mente rápidamente empezó a pensar un plan que fuera definitivo.  
  
-¡Espera!- dijo Shaoran mientras corrió y la agarró por el brazo, ella se lo miró extrañado-. ¿Tanto me odias? Pero si no he hecho nada para que te pongas así. Yo no quiero que seamos enemigos de veras que te aprecio mucho. Eres la única persona a la que considero una amiga.  
  
-Pero has dicho que no querías estar conmigo para siempre- dijo ella dolida- , con eso yo considero que no te importo lo suficiente como para arriesgar mi vida en estos momentos. Si fuera reina no habría ningún problema en que fuera a verte, pero actualmente me encuentro bajo el dominio de mi hermano, y él odia a todos los humanos sin ninguna excepción. Por mucho que él me quiera, las leyes son las leyes.  
  
-Lo siento Tomoyo, de veras- dijo Shaoran-. Claro que me gustaría estar contigo siempre, pero lo que me pides a cambio es algo que no puedo aceptar tan fácilmente.  
  
-¿Me ayudarás?- le preguntó ella con ojos suplicantes-. Te he ofrecido mi mano, ¿qué más quieres a cambio?.  
  
Shaoran se puso a pensar otra vez. Realmente estaba perdido, no sabía como responder a eso. Ella era la única amiga que tenía y no quería perderla. Si la única manera de que su familia estuviera a salvo y él pudiera seguir viendo a su amiga era aceptar el trato, llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía otra salida. Aunque enseguida su corazón se abrumó mucho al conocer que estaba traicionando a su pueblo.  
  
-Está bien, acepto el trato- dijo él con la cabeza baja y su cara escondida por el pelo-. Pero me tienes que prometer que mi familia no sufrirá ningún daño.  
  
-Confía en mi- dijo Tomoyo que había vuelto a sonreír-, nada les pasará a los tuyos. A partir de ahora eres mi prometido.  
  
Ella estaba muy contenta, al ver su sonrisa Shaoran también se alegró. Sabía que ella sólo sonreía para él. Entonces Tomoyo le abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-¡Princesa!- se escuchó una voz que venía de bastante cerca-. Ya nos hemos perdido, ¿cómo pude hacerle caso?.  
  
Shaoran miró a Tomoyo que entendió la situación y enseguida huyó entre los matorrales para llegar enseguida a su hogar sin ser descubierta. No podía dejar que ningún otro humano la viera. Se iba muy contenta, había conseguido que Shaoran fuera su prometido. No podía esperar a que se cumpliera la profecía para poder estar con él durante la noche y también durante el día.  
  
Él se quedó mirando hacia dónde se había ido Tomoyo. Enseguida por detrás notó cómo se le acercaron dos figuras, una era una mujer y otra una niña pequeña de unos ocho años. Se veía como la mujer estaba empezando a perder los nervios. ¿Quiénes eran ellas? Nunca antes las había visto por ahí.  
  
-Tranquila Lucy- dijo la pequeña niña con una sonrisa reconfortante- sólo nos hemos demorado un poco más. Ya verás como encontraremos el camino para regresar a casa.  
  
-¡Siempre pasa igual!- decía la mujer gritando y con las manos encima de la cabeza desesperada.  
  
Al cabo de poco tiempo ellas se dieron cuenta de que no se encontraban solas. Shaoran vio como la niña le observaba con curiosidad. Ahora que podía verlas más de cerca se pudo fijar mejor en ellas. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en el rostro sonriente de la pequeña, cosa que hacía que sus ojos esmeralda reflejaran la luz. Parecía un ángel.  
  
-Bunas noches- le dijo sonriendo la chiquilla-. ¿Podría hacernos el favor de indicarnos como se llega hasta el pueblo?.  
  
-Sí, yo voy hacia allá, si quieren les acompaño- dijo él cortés.  
  
-¡No, no, no y no!- dijo la mujer gritando-. Princesa debe ir con más cuidado, nunca se sabe lo que pueden tramar esos lugareños. ¿Cómo se da tantas confianzas con él?.  
  
-¿La princesa?- preguntó Shaoran un poco sorprendido mientras observaba a la niña. Nunca habría dicho que ella era su princesa, la verdad es que nunca la había visto antes y realmente ella no se veía como una de las niñas de la realeza.  
  
-Bueno, no le hagas caso a mi tata, ella siempre quiere protegerme- dijo la princesa riendo-. Soy Sakura Kinomoto, ¿cómo te llamas?.  
  
-Shaoran- dijo él, después miró a la mujer que le estaba echando una mirada asesina a la que él respondió con una sonrisa-. Creo que no me va a decir su nombre, bueno de veras no importa. ¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde princesa?, debes ir con cuidado nunca se sabe si algo puede atacar o no durante la noche.  
  
-Llámame Sakura- le contestó ella-. Lo que pasa es que estaba aburrida en casa y tenía ganas de salir a pasear un rato. Después Lucy y yo nos hemos perdido y aquí estamos...  
  
-¡Princesa! No debe hacer eso- le dijo Lucy regañándola-. Todos deben llamarla princesa o su alteza, nunca por su nombre. ¿Cuándo aprenderá esa lección?, no se que vamos a hacer con usted, es incorregible.  
  
-Vamos Lucy, yo también te quiero mucho- dijo la niña sacándole la lengua-. No me gustan esos nombres tan formales, además si me pusieron un nombre es para que me llamen por él ¿no?.  
  
Shaoran estaba riendo sin parar, ver a esas dos personas pelear era muy divertido. Se veía que la chica tenía las ideas muy claras. De lejos se veía como tenía pocas cosas en las que pensar. No pudo dejar de pensar que era muy diferente a Tomoyo, aunque ambas fueran princesas. Pero tenía que reconocer que los elfos oscuros tenían un carácter muy diferente al de los humanos.  
  
-Está bien Sakura, señora voy a llevarlas al pueblo- dijo Shaoran-. Hace un rato he terminado de trabajar y ya voy hacia casa.  
  
-Terminas muy tarde de trabajar- dijo Sakura- ya es de noche. ¿No te da miedo pasear así por la noche?.  
  
-La verdad es que ya estoy acostumbrado- dijo él con mucho orgullo-. Trabajo en la mina desde que tenía seis años ayudando a mi padre, tengo que ayudar para que mi familia pueda salir adelante.  
  
-Entonces eres minero- dijo Sakura pensando-. Si siempre trabajas hasta tan tarde, es por eso que nunca te había visto antes cuando voy a jugar con los niños del pueblo. ¿Por qué no vienes un día a jugar con nosotros?.  
  
-Lo siento pero eso no puede ser, tengo muchas obligaciones que no puedo olvidar- dijo él tranquilamente.  
  
-Ya hemos llegado al pueblo- dijo Lucy al ver como el castillo cada vez se hacía más grande delante de ellos-. Creo que ya es la hora de separarnos, gracias por acompañarnos hijo de minero.  
  
-Bueno Shaoran, tenemos que separarnos- le dijo Sakura sonriéndole- ya nos veremos otro día.  
  
-Seguro, adiós Sakura, señora- dijo Shaoran mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia a modo de despedida.  
  
Las dos siluetas se perdieron hacia el interior del castillo, las puertas aún estaban abiertas y esperaban su llegada. Una vez entraron dentro el castillo se cerró y quedó como una fortaleza donde nadie podía entrar fácilmente. Realmente estaba lleno de guardas, se veía como el rey cuidaba mucho la seguridad de su hija.  
  
Dejando de lado esos pensamientos cogió el sendero que llevaba al pueblo que se encontraba muy cerca del castillo. Mientras iba hacia su casa pensaba en su encuentro con Tomoyo. Buscar al humano con el corazón más puro... no sabía por dónde se tendría que empezar a buscar. Esperaba que la noche siguiente pudiera hablar más tendidamente con ella, para que le diera todos los detalles que pudiera. Había dado su palabra que la ayudaría y no iba a decepcionarla.  
  
Vaya, ahora ella era su prometida, no podía creerlo. Cuando le ofreció su mano creía que le estaba haciendo una broma, poco después vio como todo iba muy en serio. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que sentía por Tomoyo, la conocía desde hacía una semana y seguro que en este poco tiempo se había convertido en su mejor amiga y que esperaba siempre a que llegara la noche para poder estar con ella. Pero de aquí a estar enamorado había un gran trecho, o tal vez no. Se sentía confundido. A más, a todo ello había que añadir que su relación estaba prohibida.  
  
Así pensando llegó a la puerta de su casa, era muy sencilla y se encontraba en la salida de todo el pueblo. Por la pequeña ventana se podía ver como aún había una luz tenue, su padre ya hacía tiempo que había terminado de trabajar y se encontraba en casa cuidando a las dos mujeres que había en la casa.  
  
Abrió la puerta y una niña de tres años se lanzó sobre él. Tenía el pelo color negro recogido en dos pequeñas coletas y sus ojos de un color marrón tirando a rojo brillaban de emoción al ver su llegada.  
  
-Hermanito- gritó la pequeña-. Has llegado muy tarde- decía mientras hacía pucheros.  
  
-Lo sé, es que me he encontrado dos personas que se habían extraviado y les he ayudado a regresar a su casa- le explicaba el chico.  
  
-Buenas noches Shaoran- se escuchó una voz débil que le saludaba. Ésa voz venía de una cama que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación.  
  
Shaoran fue acercándose lentamente a la cama y saludó al hombre que se encontraba sentado a un lado de la cama. La mujer que estaba en la cama le sonrió calurosamente. Se veía que no se sentía muy bien, aunque siempre hacía lo que podía para que su familia no se diera cuenta del dolor que estaba sufriendo anteriormente.  
  
-Hijo mío ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó amablemente la mujer.  
  
-Bien madre- dijo él mientras le besaba la frente-. Hoy he terminado tarde de trabajar, mira, he encontrado esta piedra para ti- decía mientras le enseñaba una piedra de color verde oscuro muy bonita.  
  
El padre le miró muy agradecido, sabía que su hijo no tenía una vida normal para su edad, nunca había ido a jugar con los demás niños, siempre estaba ayudando a la familia. Verdaderamente era un chico muy responsable, y desde que había nacido la pequeña Meiling siempre se estaba cuidando de ella en sus ratos libres.  
  
Toda la familia se sentó alrededor de la cama donde reposaba la madre, ésta siempre había tenido una salud muy deteriorada y débil, pero desde que había nacido la pequeña ya no se pudo levantar más de la cama. No sabían que era lo que tenía, pero como no tenían recursos no podían llevarla a algún médico para que la mirara. La velada terminó como siempre. Todos se relataban las aventuras que habían tenido durante el día que acababa de terminar.  
  
----------  
  
Notas de la autora. Oh! No me lo puedo creer mi nueva historia!. Como éste es el primer capítulo, me gustaría decir unas cuantas cosas sobre cómo se va a mover.  
  
Primero (y ya no lo voy a repetir) con los términos legales: los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son creación de Clamp y sólo los utilizo para dejar ir mi imaginación y espero que ustedes puedan pasar un buen rato. Ya está, sólo lo digo una vez porque ya se sobre entiende que lo hago extensible a toda la historia.  
  
Segundo. Esta historia está pensada en dos partes. Si veo que la idea tiene buena aceptación entre ustedes los lectores espero poder terminarla completamente. Ya veremos si puedo hacer mi sueño realidad y escribirla entera. (Espero que me apoyen, jeje).  
  
Tercero. Esta vez he puesto a los personajes en un mundo alternativo, no tienen nada que ver con la serie CCS, aunque sí que he sacado a los personajes de allí, lo que pasa es que me encanta leer y escribir historias sobre ellos, no lo puedo evitar. Ya aviso que no van a salir todos (por ahora) y la magia tendrá un pequeño lugar, a no ser que cambie de opinión y le de un papel más activo aunque no de la manera habitual de la serie. También las relaciones entre ellos son diferentes (véase que he puesto a Meiling como la hermana pequeña de Shaoran). Aún así, espero que no quieran matarme por utilizar estos personajes a mi aire, lo que pasa es que es como me he imaginado la historia.  
  
Cuarto. Supongo que ya se ha visto que ésta es la típica historia de princesitas y cuento de hadas. Lo que pasa es que siempre me han gustado estas historias en cierto punto y me he decidido a escribir la mía propia!. Aún así ya aviso que intentaré no ser muy tradicional en este sentido, no será el típico cuento, habrá factores que espero que lo diferencien de ellos. También es importante decir que para escribirla me he basado en un libro que leí de pequeña, se llama La princesa y los trasgos, si alguien más lo ha leído podrán notar los puntos en común, pero también algunos que no tienen mucho que ver.  
  
Mmmm, creo que ya he explicado todo por el momento. Ahora sólo espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo y como siempre espero que me dejen algún mensajito, que no os cuesta nada!. Bueno, espero que nos podamos ver en el próximo capítulo. 


	2. Capítulo II

LA PRINCESA Y LA PROFECÍA  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Sakura estaba en su cama muy aburrida. No tenía sueño y Lucy le había dicho que esta noche no iba a explicarle ninguna historia porque estaba muy cansada. Como vio que su tata decía la verdad había decidido darle el día libre para que descansara. Encima de la mesa se encontraba una bandeja donde se encontraban los platos y cubiertos de lo que le habían dado para cenar.  
  
Mientras tanto había cogido una de sus muñecas preferidas que le había regalado su padre desde hacía mucho tiempo. Llevaba un vestido con flores azules y su pelo estaba rizado y era rubio. Le gustaba mucho hablar con su muñeca, siempre le explicaba todo lo que le preocupaba.  
  
-¿Crees que papá va a regresar pronto para verme?- le preguntaba la niña a su amiga que no podía contestarle.  
  
-Seguro que sí, nunca ha estado más de medio año para venir a verme- seguía ella con su monólogo-. Cuando llegue espero que me enseñe a ir a caballo, ¡la otra vez me lo prometió!.  
  
Ella ya se sentía un poco mejor después de eso. De repente escuchó una voz que cantaba. Ésa era una canción muy dulce, no sabía muy bien de donde venía, lo único que estaba en su mente en esos momentos era poder llegar hasta la persona o lo que fuera que produjera ese sonido tan hermoso. Era como si la estuviera llamando.  
  
Lentamente se levantó de su cama, estaba llevando su camisón de dormir y como hipnotizada empezó a andar tranquilamente. Salió sigilosamente de la habitación y llegó al cuarto de al lado, había una pequeña puerta que nunca antes había visto, con la luz de la luna había unos motivos plateados que brillaban en ella. Parecía que la puerta hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la hubiera abierto.  
  
Detrás de las puertas había una serie de escaleras, no se veía el final de ellas, ella lo único que podía hacer era subir más arriba para intentar encontrar hasta donde llevaban. A medida que iba subiendo esa voz se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte. Tenía mucha curiosidad para llegar hasta arriba.  
  
Al final del todo llegó a una puerta que estaba cerrada. Al igual que la que había abierto para llegar a las escaleras ésta también tenía unos motivos plateados alrededor de toda la puerta. Ella después de pensarlo mucho decidió abrir la puerta. Al principio no pudo moverla mucho, pero tomando impulso por segunda vez consiguió abrirla.  
  
Cuando entró se quedó parada. Al lado de una ventana que dejaba entrar la luz de la luna se encontraba una mujer con un largo vestido azul oscuro. La voz que había oído pertenecía a esa mujer que seguía cantando y no le había parado ni la más mínima atención. Su pelo era muy largo y parecía cascadas plateadas que le llegaban hasta los pies. Había una pequeña corona dorada encima de su cabeza. Sus ojos demostraban que era una mujer que había vivido mucho tiempo, aunque no se podía precisar bien su edad, ya que su aspecto físico no parecía deteriorado con los años.  
  
Entre sus manos tenía una tela muy transparente, que estaba tejiendo. Tenía forma circular, no se podía apreciar muy bien los detalles. Sus manos eran muy finas y trabajaba sin cesar mientras cantaba. De repente dejó su trabajo y levantó sus ojos grises que posó en la niña que había entrado en su hogar.  
  
-Hola pequeña Sakura- le dijo afablemente la mujer-. Ésta es la primera vez que nos encontramos, espero que ahora que sabes donde estoy vengas a verme más seguido.  
  
-Perdone señora, pero ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?- le preguntó Sakura mientras se acercaba a ella.  
  
-Te voy a preguntar algo, ¿cuántos años crees que tengo?- le preguntó sonriendo la mujer.  
  
-No lo se señora, el profesor dice que decir la edad de las mujeres es algo que no se debe hacer- dijo la niña algo avergonzada.  
  
-Lo sé, pero te voy a contestar-. dijo la mujer indicándole que se acercara más y se sentara en una silla que acercó a ella-. Yo ya estaba aquí cuando nació tu padre y tu abuelo y tu bisabuelo, y, para decirte la verdad puedo nombrarte el nombre de todos tus ancestros, puesto que yo ya me encontraba aquí incluso antes de que se construyera este castillo.  
  
-Pero de eso hace mucho tiempo- dijo Sakura sin poder entender mucho de lo que le había dicho la mujer-. Perdóneme pero a mi no me parece que tenga tantos años.  
  
-Puedes tratarme de tu, Sakura- dijo la mujer-. No me gustan los formalismos. Espero que creas lo que te he dicho, puesto que nunca te mentiría. Por cierto, mi nombre es Sakura, igual que el tuyo.  
  
-¿También te llamas Sakura?- preguntó la princesa alegremente, en el poco tiempo que conocía a esa señora ya le había tomado mucha confianza-. Es un nombre muy bonito. Mi padre siempre me ha explicado que me lo pusieron porque a mi madre le gustaban mucho los cerezos.  
  
-Sí, la joven Nadeshiko, me acuerdo de ella- dijo tristemente la señora-. Te pareces mucho a tu madre, seguro que ya te lo han dicho.  
  
-Pues la verdad es que si- dijo Sakura orgullosa-. ¿Conocías a mi madre?.  
  
-Ella era sólo una muchacha cuando vino a verme por primera vez- dijo la señora recordando-. Pero los espíritus tuvieron que llevársela antes de que su tiempo hubiera terminado. Serás tú quién tendrás que terminar su tarea.  
  
-Lo siento pero no puedo seguirte abuelita- le dijo la niña que de verdad hacía cara de haberse perdido durante la conversación-.  
  
-Tranquila que algún día lo sabrás- dijo la señora mientras le acariciaba la cabeza-. ¿Quieres que te enseñe una cosa?  
  
Sakura se la miró con una sonrisa y enseguida agitó la cabeza en señal de afirmación. Realmente estaba muy contenta de haber encontrado otra persona con la poder hablar. Además que la veía como la madre o la abuela que nunca había conocido.  
  
-¿Ves esta tela que tengo en mis manos?- le preguntó la mujer enseñándole lo que estaba tejiendo, a lo que Sakura asintió-. Entonces eres una afortunada, sólo aquellos que creen pueden verla y además eso indica que eres buena de corazón. Te diré un secreto, ven acércate para que nadie pueda oírlo.  
  
Sakura se acercó a ella con una mirada curiosa. Le gustaba mucho guardar secretos. Era como saber alo que nadie más que ella sabía.  
  
-Mira, voy a anudar una parte de la tela a este anillo- dijo mientras acaba un anillo plateado con una piedra azul en el centro que brillaba con diferentes tonos azules-, después te pones el anillo en el dedo y siempre que quieras puedes venir a verme. Además que él te conducirá a lo que quieras en el momento que quieras. ¿Te gusta mi regalo?.  
  
-¡Oh, señora!- dijo Sakura mientras admiraba el anillo que ahora llevaba en el dedo-. Gracias, es el regalo más bonito que me han hecho nunca- le dijo sonriendo muy feliz la niña.  
  
-Estoy contenta de que te haya gustado mi regalo- dijo la mujer mientras sacaba otra bola de hilo y empezaba de nuevo a tejer otra vez-. Y acuérdate, siempre tienes que seguir el hilo si él te lo indica, ¿lo recordarás?.  
  
Sakura asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía observando la joya sorprendida. ¿Seguir el hilo?, estaba segura que podía hacerlo.  
  
-Entonces creo que ya es hora para que se vaya a dormir muchachita que ya es tarde- le dijo la mujer despidiéndose de ella-. Recuérdame y ven a verme cuando quieras, estoy muy solitaria en lo alto de esta torre.  
  
La pequeña princesa se despidió y empezó a bajar las escaleras y se colocó en su cama a dormir. Después de un rato ya no estaba segura si lo que había vivido era real o un sueño como muchos otros. No estaba nada segura de que era lo que había pasado en realidad y decidió no pensar más en ello y descansar. Se había propuesto que el día siguiente iría al pueblo a jugar con sus amigos.  
  
Después de un rato se puso a pensar en el chico minero que había conocido hacía unos días. Nunca lo había vuelto a ver, no estaba con los demás niños del pueblo cuando ella iba. Preguntaría por él a los demás, así tal vez lo vería de nuevo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shaoran había salido justo cuando empezaba a amanecer el día con su padre hacia la mina como cada día. Los dos iban paseando y cantando canciones alegres para empezar el día con ganas, ya que la jornada sería muy larga. De camino se iban encontrando con otros compañeros de trabajo.  
  
-Mirad, aquí tenemos al joven Shaoran- dijo uno que se les acababa de unir en su trayectoria diaria-. Me acuerdo cuando empezaste a venir a la mina jovencito, siempre habías dicho que serias el mejor minero del pueblo y, al paso que vas, falta poco para conseguirlo.  
  
Shaoran asintió riendo. Desde pequeño había visto pocas cosas más que esa mina y era igual que su hogar. Pero en esos momentos tenía algo más en que pensar que en el trabajo. El peso que le había puesto Tomoyo sobre los hombros era muy grande. Aunque le había dado su palabra no estaba seguro si pondría todos sus esfuerzos en buscar a la persona que necesitaba su raza para poder dominar el mundo de nuevo. Agitó la cabeza e intentó pensar en otra cosa, ya tenía demasiados problemas.  
  
Mientras el joven iba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, llegaron a la entrada de la mina. Todos se fueron a sus puestos y empezaron a trabajar en ella. Hacía tiempo que Shaoran se había dado cuenta de que empezaban a excavar muy hondo, no sabía si eso era una buena o una mala señal. La tierra empezaba a cambiar de color y a veces se escuchaban unos sonidos muy raros. Lo había comentado a los demás pero le habían dicho que no se preocupara, que no había nada más que roca detrás del terreno que picaban y que continuara trabajando como siempre.  
  
El padre de Shaoran se acercó lentamente a él y estuvo un rato observando a su hijo, parecía que no sabía si tenia que acercársele o no. Al fin se decidió y posó su brazo en el hombro del chico que se giró enseguida.  
  
-Vamos hijo que ya es hora de comer-. Le dijo el hombre intentando que no se notara nada extraño en su voz.  
  
-Sí padre- le contestó Shaoran dejando el pico a un lado y acompañándole hacia fuera.  
  
Aún no habían terminado de salir fuera cuando el hombre volvió a coger a su hijo del brazo y le indicó que fueran a otro sitio. Shaoran siguió a su padre para ver que pasaba, por la forma como estaba se veía que había algo que le rondaba por la cabeza y no lo dejaba tranquilo.  
  
-Shaoran, ayer vino el médico a ver a tu madre- empezó explicando el hombre mientras intentaba que su rostro permaneciera ilegible-. Sus noticias no fueron muy buenas.  
  
-¿El médico ya sabe lo que tiene?- preguntó Shaoran-. Entonces si lo han descubierto puede que encuentren el remedio, ¿no?, aunque sea muy difícil yo intentaré ayudar en todo lo que pueda.  
  
-Lo sé hijo pero no podrás ayudar mucho. No se sabe lo que tiene, sólo que la vida se le va cada vez más rápido.  
  
-Entonces no hay remedio- suspiró Shaoran bajando la cabeza-. Pobrecita Meiling.  
  
Diciendo esto Shaoran se fue otra vez hacia su zona de trabajo. Ya había perdido el hambre, se encontraba mal y tenía ganas de llorar. Decidió que lo mejor era seguir trabajando para olvidar todo eso, a partir de ese día no haría nada más que trabajar para que los últimos días de su madre pudieran ser los más felices. Haría realidad todos sus sueños, y sabía que entre ellos se encontraba un mantón de una tela muy rica que sólo podían poseer las damas más sofisticadas de la sociedad. Él intentaría lograr comprarle ese regalo, que seguramente sería el último que podría hacerle ya que tendría que trabajar el doble durante bastantes años para poder conseguir el dinero necesario.  
  
El hombre mayor se quedó observando como su hijo se adentraba de nuevo a la mina. Sabía que eso era muy doloroso para toda su familia pero era mejor que el chico lo supiera, él ya era todo un hombre, aunque había tenido que crecer más rápido de lo que le tocaba. Meiling ya era otra historia, era mejor no decirle nada, su esposa se lo había prohibido. Un día hablando con su esposa y Shaoran habían decidido que su hija pequeña podría tener la infancia que su hijo no había podido disfrutar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En las entrañas de la tierra había una chica que se estaba paseando lentamente y haciendo preguntas a unos hombres que estaban frente a ella de rodillas. Ésos eran los mensajeros que se dedicaban a buscar a la persona elegida y la joven era su princesa.  
  
-Entonces aún no traéis noticias interesantes- murmuró Tomoyo-. Yo ya le dije a mi hermano que eso sería más difícil de lo que él pensaba.  
  
-Lo siento princesa pero es muy difícil vigilar a los humanos cuando sólo podemos salir de noche y sin que seamos vistos- dijo uno de los hombres que estaban arrodillados.  
  
-Tranquilo sé muy bien que vuestra tarea no es fácil. No hace falta que me deis las noticias cada día. Volved al trabajo y contactad conmigo cuando tengáis alguna noticia, ¿de acuerdo?.  
  
Los tres hombres asintieron y salieron del recinto en que se encontraban. Tomoyo fue a ver a su hermano que se encontraba descansando en su habitación.  
  
-Mi hermano tan perezoso como siempre- dijo mientras se apoyaba en la puerta de la habitación. El hombre que estaba estirado se sentó y saludó a la jovencita.  
  
-Y mi hermana siempre trabajando- dijo mientras invitaba a Tomoyo a sentarse a su lado-. ¿Tienes algo nuevo?.  
  
-No, nada- contestó Tomoyo.  
  
-Pensaba que lo más difícil sería encontrar la profecía del oráculo, pero ahora me parece que saber a quién se refiere es aún más difícil- dijo el hombre contrariado.  
  
-Tranquilo, seguro que pronto encontraremos alguna pista- le consoló Tomoyo- . Nuestros rastreadores son de los mejores que hay.  
  
Mientras ella decía estas palabras estaba pensando en Shaoran. No sabía si él estaba dispuesto a ayudar aunque hubiera dado su palabra. Estaba segura que no la decepcionaría pero también sabía que lo que le había pedido era algo bastante grande para él. Esa noche iría a verle a la mina como cada día para hablar con él. Hacía unos días que el joven minero estaba algo raro, como desilusionado, ya no se reía tanto como antes ni hacía bromas. Tomoyo estaba algo preocupada por él.  
  
-Todos damos lo mejor de nosotros para conseguir nuestro propósito- dijo el rey de los elfos oscuros sacando a su hermana de sus pensamientos-. No debemos dejar que nadie nos pase por encima, después de todo nos merecemos una vida mejor, ya hemos pagado hace tiempo la ofensa de nuestros antepasados, ¿no crees?.  
  
-Sí lo creo- respondió Tomoyo mientras salía de la habitación. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo su hermano la cogió del brazo.  
  
-¿Dónde vas?, hace unos días que desapareces sin dejar rastro- le preguntó él con la mirada algo acusadora-. No quiero tener que preocuparme por ti, sé que sabes cuidarte sola. Pero lo que haces no es normal, sales sin que nadie te vea y no regresas hasta tarde.  
  
-No hago nada hermano, sólo intento ayudar a los mensajeros a buscar a la persona que necesitamos- respondió Tomoyo-. Necesito salir de aquí de vez en cuando, así voy conociendo el territorio que nos pertenece para cuando podamos vivir en él.  
  
El hombre la miró sin saber si tenía que creerlo o no, al final decidió que su hermana era lo bastante grande para cuidarse sola. Además ser la más inteligente de sus súbditos le daba un gran prestigio. Aunque aún así tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso.  
  
Tomoyo se fue alejando rápidamente de allí pensando que se había librado por poco. Si su hermano supiera adonde iba el castigo sería muy fuerte. Aún así no le había mentido del todo, ella se dedicaba a buscar aunque también durante ese proceso se encontrara con su prometido. Pensar en Shaoran hizo que se dibujara una sonrisa en sus labios. Seguro que él le estaría esperando fuera de la mina como siempre.  
  
Salió sigilosamente de su hogar y se escondió entre las sombras para encontrar su destino. Después de andar unos minutos llegó al lugar donde la estaban esperando. Shaoran estaba allí sentado en una piedra fuera de la mina con el pico apoyado en el hombro. Su mirada estaba perdida y se veía que estaba preocupado por algo.  
  
-Shaoran- dijo Tomoyo acercándose intentando que las hierbas la cubrieran lo mejor que pudo.  
  
-Hola Tomoyo- dijo él sin muchos ánimos-. Te estaba esperando. ¿Habéis encontrado algo?.  
  
-No, hemos estado buscando pero hasta ahora no tenemos nada- contestó ella- . Se te ve preocupado, ¿Qué ha pasado?.  
  
-Nada nuevo, sólo que hay algo que me podía imaginar pero me negaba a creer- contestó él.  
  
Tomoyo se sintió algo dolida al ver que Shaoran no le respondía exactamente la pregunta. Suponía que era algo sobre su madre ya que siempre le hablaba de ella pero ese día aún no le había dicho nada sobre su familia. Ella tampoco podía comprender muy bien su dolor ya que desde pequeña le habían enseñado que los sentimientos eran malos, aunque ella pensaba que tampoco estaban tan mal.  
  
-Si no me lo quieres decir lo entiendo- dijo Tomoyo-. Mi hermano cada día se preocupa más por mí, temo que alguno de estos días me ponga una escolta sin yo saberlo.  
  
-No te preocupes por eso- dijo Shaoran-. Puedo salir de muchas dificultades sin problemas, supongo que esto no será diferente.  
  
-Puede que sí sea diferente- murmuró Tomoyo algo apenada-. Espero que nunca tengas que encontrarte en una situación así.  
  
Shaoran miró a Tomoyo algo más contento. En esos momentos necesitaba a alguien que le apoyara siempre. Su familia no podía darle lo que le faltaba porque ellos estaban igual de mal que él, así que tenerla a ella a su lado era algo muy importante para él. Mientras el tiempo iba pasando cada vez se sentían más juntos, aunque fueran de razas diferentes.  
  
-Gracias por estar conmigo en estos momentos- dijo Shaoran.  
  
-No tienes por qué dármelas- contestó Tomoyo.  
  
Los dos se levantaron y se fueron de allí. Tomoyo acompañó a Shaoran hasta el final del terreno más boscoso, no podía salir fuera porque sería vista con mucha facilidad. Y tenía que tener en cuenta que los humanos aún no conocían de su existencia. Estuvieron unas horas hablando como hacían cada día y cuando ya hacía rato que había caído la noche Shaoran se despidió de Tomoyo y regresó a su casa.  
  
Tomoyo se quedó mirando como su amigo se alejaba lentamente, ese día no iba cantando ni tarareando como de costumbre, se limitó a seguir el camino cabizbajo y en silencio. Ella se quedó en el mismo sitio hasta que su figura desapareció en el horizonte.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notas de la autora. Mmmm bueno... sé que me he tardado mucho. Lo que pasa es que he tenido algunos problemas con la historia incluso he estado a punto de borrarla porque las ideas se me habían ido....

Me he esforzado intentando seguir gracias a los comentarios que me escribisteis. Espero que no es defraude. Jeje, a ver que pensáis de este nuevo capítulo.

nos vemos en el próximo (espero que no tenga muchas dificultades).


	3. Capítulo III

LA PRINCESA Y LA PROFECÍA  
  
Capíttulo III  
  
La joven Sakura estaba tirada en su cama observando el techo de su habitación. Se estaba aburriendo muchísimo, sólo de pensar que dentro de unas horas vendría su profesor y ya estaba cansada. Decidió pensar para ver si encontraba algún otro plan mejor para la tarde. Pero tenía que pensar rápido, ya que si no lo hacía así Lucy, su tata, aparecería pronto para llevársela a algún sitio.  
  
Inconscientemente empezó a jugar con el anillo nuevo que llevaba en el dedo. Todos se habían dado cuenta que la joven princesa llevaba algo que brillaba en el dedo y enseguida le habían preguntado de dónde lo había sacado. Ella explicó más de mil veces lo que le había pasado encima de la torre, donde había conocido a su abuelita que se lo había regalado. Todos le miraban con una cara extraña, esa señora no existía, tendría que haber conseguido el anillo de alguna otra manera pero ella no lo quería revelar.  
  
Para Sakura era muy exasperante que nadie la creyera cuando explicaba que había conocido a su abuela (que en realidad era más la abuela de la abuela de la abuela...), todos pensaban que se lo estaba inventando. Lucy se preocupó mucho por ella porque pensaba que se estaba inventando a una amiga invisible o algo así. Parecía que la niña estaba más sola de lo que parecía en un principio.  
  
Mientras la princesa seguía quejándose de que no la creyeran su mente se abrió de golpe y dio con la idea perfecta. Empezó a sonreír de nuevo, ya tenía un plan para la tarde. Tendría que ser rápida si quería esfumarse antes de que llegara el profesor o Lucy. Enseguida cogió una capa verde y se la puso encima saliendo corriendo de su habitación. Tenía esa capa desde hacía un tiempo, siempre la utilizaba para poder salir por el jardín, la mayoría de veces lograba pasar desapercibida. Para que Lucy no se preocupara le había dejado una nota en su habitación diciéndole que se había ido a dar un paseo y que dijera al profesor que no estaría en su clase. Seguro que su tata se enfadaría mucho, pero si llegaba pronto y le traía un regalo la perdonaría, como hacía siempre.  
  
Pudo llegar al jardín sin toparse con nadie. Una vez allí tenía que ser más cuidadosa, ya que había muchos jardineros y sirvientes por ahí. Sorteándolos y escondiéndose en los matorrales consiguió llegar a la puerta que siempre había abierta. Normalmente siempre estaba abierta, no había ningún signo de peligro en su territorio. Nunca había ocurrido nada que les asustara. Después ya salió corriendo, sólo paró después de estar segura que la distancia era lo bastante grande del castillo.  
  
Fue paseando tranquilamente en dirección al pueblo, esperaba que se encontraría a unos cuantos amigos suyos que siempre jugaban. Sakura era toda una experta en ese tipo de escapadas, no era la primera vez que hacía algo así. Caminando tranquilamente y cantando, no se dio cuenta de que había alguien más por el mismo camino que ella. Como estaba bastante distraída no se dio cuenta cuando de golpe una cesta llena de manzanas se le cayó encima.  
  
-¡Uy!- gritó la cesta que se había caído.  
  
Sakura se asustó, nunca había visto hablar a una cesta. Se incorporó un poco para poder ver mejor lo que había pasado y vio que en realidad no era una cesta lo que se le había tirado encima, sino que había una niña que la llevaba, lo que pasaba era que la cesta era casi tan grande como la niña.  
  
-Lo siento, iba distraída- se disculpó Sakura ayudando a la niña a levantarse. Por la pinta que tenía parecía que tendría unos 3 ó 4 años de edad.  
  
La niña le agradeció su ayuda y se miró el contenido de la cesta que llevaba. Fue entonces cuando se echó a llorar. Sakura no entendía por qué se había puesto así, segundos antes no lloraba, ¿cómo podía ser que se hubiera hecho daño ahora?. Eso era muy improbable.  
  
-¿Te has hecho daño?, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Sakura intentando calmarla.  
  
-Se me han caído las manzanas- gemía la niña-. Las iba a llevar a mi padre y mi hermano para que comieran algo.  
  
-Vamos, tranquila- dijo Sakura mientras empezaba a poner las manzanas en el cesto-. Yo te ayudo a recogerlas.  
  
-Gracias- dijo la pequeña sonriendo y secándose las lágrimas que aún le corrían por el rostro.  
  
Al poco tiempo entre las dos ya habían recogido todo el cesto.  
  
-Por cierto, yo soy Sakura- dijo la princesa.  
  
-Yo me llamo Meiling- contestó la niña riendo, ahora que ya había solucionado el problema volvía a estar contenta otra vez-. ¿Quieres acompañarme a la mina a dar las manzanas a mi padre y mi hermano?.  
  
-Bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer- dijo Sakura pensando-. Sí, vengo contigo. ¿Sabes? Nunca he estado en la mina.  
  
-Yo he ido muchas veces- dijo Meiling ilusionada-. Seguro que te va a gustar.  
  
Sakura ayudó a Meiling a llevar la cesta y las dos se encaminaron alegres hacia la mina. Por el camino iban charlando y cogiendo flores de tanto en tanto. Sakura había pensado regalárselas a Lucy para pedirle perdón, eso siempre funcionaba.  
  
Al poco tiempo llegaron a la boca de la mina. Fuera había algunos mineros charlando y les saludaron amistosamente, todos conocían a la pequeña Meiling pero no a la chica que estaba con ella, suponían que sería una nueva amiga suya. La niña se caracterizaba por su alegría y su facilidad para hacer amigos. Se podía decir que ella y Sakura se parecían en muchas cosas.  
  
Meiling fue corriendo entre los pasadizos de la mina buscando el lugar donde estaban en esos momentos sus familiares. Los pozos eran muy profundos pero al final logró encontrarles.  
  
-Papá, hermanito- gritó alegremente cuando los encontró y se fue directamente a darles un fuerte abrazo.  
  
-Si es la pequeña- dijo su hermano mientras le acariciaba el pelo.  
  
-Mamá me ha dado un cesto con manzanas para vosotros- decía Meiling señalando a Sakura que estaba aguantando la cesta-. Ella es Sakura, una amiga nueva que he encontrado.  
  
-Encantada- dijo ella cortésmente-. Vaya Meiling, no sabía que Shaoran era tu hermano.  
  
-¿Os conocéis?- preguntó Meiling mirando a Sakura y a Shaoran.  
  
-Sí Meiling- contestó Shaoran riendo ante la sorpresa de su hermana-. Nos conocimos hace unos días cuando Sakura y su tata se perdieron por esta zona. Por cierto, ¿esa mujer sigue de tan mal humor como aquél día?.  
  
-La verdad es que Lucy siempre es así- dijo Sakura también riéndose-. No le gusta que hable con desconocidos, dice que nunca se sabe que pueden querer hacerme.  
  
-Claro princesa- dijo Shaoran.  
  
-Gracias por ayudar a mi hija- le agradeció el señor que también se encontraba allí.  
  
-No tiene por que agradecerme nada- dijo Sakura con una leve inclinación.  
  
-Sakura vamos a jugar, ¿sí?- preguntó Meiling tirando de su manga.  
  
-Claro, vamos- contestó Sakura saliendo corriendo de la mina con Meiling cogida de la mano.  
  
Los dos hombres se quedaron mirando la escena muy alegres. Cuando ya no se las podía ver empezaron a mirar el contenido de la cesta y cogieron una manzana cada uno. Un descanso no les iría tan mal después de todo.  
  
-¿Esa chica es la princesa?- preguntó el hombre a su hijo que estaba sentado a su lado.  
  
-Sí padre- le contestó él dando un gran mordisco a su manzana.  
  
-Nunca lo hubiera dicho- dijo siguiendo el ejemplo de su hijo y mordiendo también su manzana.  
  
Los dos se quedaron callados disfrutando de su pequeño refrigerio. Estaban bastante cansados. Últimamente trabajaban un poco más que antes. Al hombre no le hacía mucha gracia dejar a su hijo solo por las noches e intentaba trabajar unas horas más para estar con él y que el chico no tuviera que cargarse tanto. Aún así, Shaoran siempre le decía que no se preocupara y que fuera a casa a cuidar de las dos mujeres de la familia.  
  
- - - -- - - - --- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -  
  
Meiling había pedido a Sakura que la acompañara a su casa y ésta gustosamente aceptó, pensaba que aún tenía un par de horas más para poder jugar. Las dos chicas fueron andando cogidas de la mano hacia el pueblo.  
  
Por el camino Meiling hablaba felizmente a Sakura:  
  
-¿Sabes que Sakura?- le preguntó la niña.  
  
-Pues... si no me lo dices- le contestó riendo Sakura.  
  
-Cuando sea mayor yo también trabajaré en la mina- dijo Meiling riendo y dando palmaditas con las manos-. Lo he decidido hoy mismo. Cuando llegue a casa se lo voy a comentar a mi madre.  
  
-Bueno, si estas segura de ello- decía Sakura no muy convencida-. ¿Hay muchas mujeres que sean mineras?.  
  
-Creo que no- dijo Meiling mientras pensaba en la pregunta-. Eso no importa, así yo seré la primera.  
  
Sakura empezó a reír y al poco tiempo Meiling se la unió. Estaban tan distraídas las dos que no se habían dado cuenta de que ya habían llegado al pueblo. Entonces Meiling le indicó que la siguiera y llegaron a una de las tantas casas que había. Todas eran exactamente iguales.  
  
-Mamá, ya he llegado- dijo Meiling al cruzar la puerta correspondiente.  
  
-Hola pequeña- se escucho como una voz bastante débil contestaba. Sakura supuso que era la voz de su madre.  
  
Las dos entraron y encontraron a la mujer tumbada. Meiling se le tiró encima y la abrazó enseguida y la mujer le correspondió con una sonrisa, intentando tapar el dolor que sentía. Sakura se había dado cuenta de eso y se preocupó enseguida por la mujer. Se podía ver que estaba realmente mal.  
  
-Ella es Sakura, mi nueva amiga- decía Meiling mientras obligaba a Sakura a ponerse a su lado.  
  
-Encantada- dijo Sakura con una reverencia.  
  
-Igualmente pequeña- le contestó afectuosamente la madre de Meiling.  
  
Meiling se sentó en el regazo de su madre para explicarle como había conocido a Sakura y lo que habían hecho esa tarde. También tenia que comentarle su deseo de llegar a ser minero algún día. Las tres se quedaron hablando durante un largo rato para pasar el tiempo.  
  
Sakura se fijó en que el semblante de la mujer demostraba alegría al ver a su hija pequeña hablar tan contenta. Empezó a pensar que Meiling tenía mucha suerte de poder tener una madre como ella. Pero al poco tiempo sus ideas cambiaron, no estaba segura de lo que le pasaba pero no daba el aspecto de ser nada bueno. Entonces recordó que ella no recordaba muy bien a su madre. Siempre le habían hablado de ella y le habían explicado maravillas, pero realmente no la conocía. Quizá le hubiera gustado conocerla, o quizás era mejor así ya que no la había visto sufrir. No estaba muy segura de todo ello, nunca había pensado en cosas tan tristes.  
  
Sería mejor no pensar más en ello porque le producían un nudo en la garganta. Dejó atrás sus pensamientos y se fijó otra vez en su nueva amiga y su madre para reírse con ellas de cualquier tontería que había dicho la niña.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ya era tarde y Shaoran estaba a punto de guardar los últimos trozos de mineral que había conseguido. La jornada había sido bastante dura y ya tenía ganas de salir de la mina. Se colocó el pico en el hombro y empezó a andar cuando escuchó un ruido extraño. Se paró enseguida y miró de donde venía.  
  
Estaba seguro que eran los mismos que había escuchado con anterioridad. Él trabajaba en el lado más fondo de la mina. Se acercó a la pared intentando ver si podía saber mejor que era lo que pasaba. Ese era el mejor momento para investigar, ya no quedaba nadie en la mina.  
  
Con la mano iba dando pequeños golpecitos, había un lugar donde sonó totalmente hueco. Eso significaba que detrás no había nada. Realmente estaba cansado y tenía ganas de regresar pero la curiosidad le pudo más y empezó a picar justo en el trozo de pared hueca que había encontrado. La roca no era muy dura y poco a poco pudo ver como detrás de ella había algo parecido a una estancia.  
  
Logró realizar un pequeño agujero y miró dentro de él. No veía mucho ya que todo estaba oscuro. Sólo había dos posibilidades sobre qué era eso: o bien era un túnel excavado por los elfos oscuros, ya que Tomoyo le había explicado que vivían en las entrañas de la tierra donde nunca toca el sol; o era una mina más antigua que habría quedado tapada. La primera posibilidad no era muy buena pero la segunda sí. Eso lo puso en un dilema ¿Tenía que intentar entrar o no?. Eso era realmente complicado.  
  
De repente se volvió a escuchar un ruido sordo que provenía del agujero. Shaoran decidió que si le tenía que pasar algo malo no habría otra solución. Tenía que saber lo que pasaba, ya hacía días que estaba pensando en eso y ahora que tenía la oportunidad lo resolvería. Cogió su pico y empezó a picar la pared rompiéndola para poder pasar hacia dentro. Una vez dentro se fijó en que había una especie de puerta al final y enseguida entendió que la solución era la primera hipótesis. Tendría que ir con cuidado para no ser descubierto.  
  
Intentó volver a tapar el agujero pero no calculó bien y un trozo de roca que estaba medio desprendido terminó de desprenderse y cayó haciendo mucho ruido, aún más del que había provocado él con su pico.  
  
-¿Has oído eso?- se escuchó una voz a través de la puerta que estaba cerrada-  
  
-Creo que sí- contestó otra.  
  
Shaoran se había quedado bien quieto para ver si esas voces desistían y no decidían ir a ver lo que pasaba. Al ver que no había ningún tipo de movimiento empezó a andar y salió de esa sala. Una vez había llegado a la mina intentó tapar lo mejor que podía el agujero que había hecho. Tendría que comentar eso a Tomoyo a ver si le podía ayudar.  
  
Aún no había terminado de tapar el agujero cuando se escuchó un ruido extraño con el que la puerta se abrió. Detrás de ella aparecieron dos hombres con la piel muy blanca y las orejas puntiagudas. Enseguida fijaron sus ojos en él que aún tenía algunas piedras en la mano.  
  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se lanzaron sobre él y le obligaron a ponerse de rodillas delante de ellos.  
  
-¿Quién eres humano?- preguntó uno con los ojos encendidos de ira.  
  
-Sólo soy un minero- respondió Shaoran intentando parecer lo más calmado posible.  
  
-Un minero, ¿eh?- dijo el otro un poco burlón-. Ya veo que habéis cavado demasiado profundo. Ahora os habéis topado con la peor de vuestras pesadillas.  
  
Los dos levantaron sus armas dispuestos a darle un golpe mortal ya que ésa era su ley. Si veían a un humano debían eliminarlo para que no les delatara. Shaoran ya conocía todo esto porque se lo había explicado su prometida. Así que pensó rápido un plan para poder salvar la vida.  
  
-Antes de morir me gustaría hacer una pregunta, si es posible- dijo él tranquilamente o al menos intentando aparecer lo más tranquilo posible.  
  
-¿Un humano necio como tú quiere hacer una pregunta?- dijo el que hablaba en tono burlón-. Creo que podemos hacer eso.  
  
-Vamos pregunta rápido- dijo el otro con el arma aún apuntando al cuello del joven minero.  
  
-Es que me gustaría saber quiénes sois vosotros- dijo Shaoran-. Y también intentar buscar un entendimiento para poder salvarme.  
  
Los dos hombres delante de él empezaron a reír. El chico era o muy listo o un estúpido pensando que llegarían a un entendimiento. Aún así pensaron que tal vez les sería útil torturándolo. Hacía tiempo que no habían tenido el gusto de tener prisioneros a los que poder torturar.  
  
-Sí, un entendimiento- dijo el que sujetaba el arma mientras la bajaba-. Creo que te lo podemos conceder, aunque tú no puedes decir nada al respecto- mientras decía eso empezó a ligarle las manos y los pies con una cuerda-. Te llevaremos a nuestro rey y delante del pueblo para poder divertirnos contigo.  
  
-Bien dicho- respondió el otro que aún no había parado de reír.  
  
Shaoran no tuvo tiempo ni de recoger su pico, los dos hombres se lo llevaron hacia dentro, donde todo era muy oscuro y no podía vislumbrar nada. No estaba muy seguro si había acertado con la decisión tomada, tal vez nunca más podría ver la luz que ansiaba tanto ahora que se encontraba fuera de ella. Sólo esperaba que eso fuera una de sus múltiples pesadillas.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Notas de la autora. Ue, he vuelto con otro capítulo!. Ahora con las vacaciones estoy algo más inspirada y voy escribiendo más rápido. jeje, espero que os siga gustando y no decepcionaros. Gracias a todos los que me brindan apoyo.

Supongo que ya os habéis dado cuenta de que estoy escribiendo otra historia a parte de esta... si no lo sabéis aprovecho estos pequeños momentos para hacer un poco de propaganda personal. Se llama "El destino de los dioses", si aún no le habés hechado un vistazo... ¿a qué esperais??. Jeje, bueno, nos vemos lo más pronto posible, hasta entonces.


End file.
